Digital Pet Cemetery
Digital Pet Cemetery is episode 4a of Fanboy and Chum Chum of season 1. Yo lets Fanboy and Chum Chum take care of her Yamagutchi digital cat Scampers, but Fanboy goes nuts and overfeeds him, causing him to "power down". They bury him at a sacred grave at the graveyard to bring him back to life, but Scampers winds up coming back as a digital zombie as a result. Plot Yo asks Fanboy and Chum Chum to watch her beloved digital pet cat, Scampers, for the night. They are super excited, but at night Fanboy is at the end of his rope ( form the meowing a lot ) he feeds Scampers too much cupcakes and as a result he Powers Down! So they go to Oz and he said to bury Scampers in the Digital Pet Cemetery and it will return to electronic life. Scampers comes back, but as a terrorizing digital zombie! He tries to get revenge, but Fanboy and Chum Chum keep killing and burying him, repeatedly. Soon Yo comes back and told that Scampers turn into a zombie, so they try to get away for Scampers. Oz comes and kills Scampers. Scampers comes back out of TV so big that Oz couldn't stop him, but his mom could when she gave out cupcakes (which Scampers still likes). Chum Chum then teases Scampers, but after he anwsered Fanboy's question ("Are you sure you want to tease Scampers like that?"), Scampers eats Chum Chum whole. Gallery Running Gags *Scampers being buried. *Someone feeding Scampers cupcakes. *Scampers getting either broken or ruined. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Fanboy and Chum Chum holiday franchise, as it is Halloween and spook themed. *Although this is a Halloween episode, it airs many times a year as it does not have a plot around Halloween. *We learn about Yo's yamacuchi obsession in this episode. *This is the first episode Yo cried. She cried for Fanboy to have him take care of Scampers. *This is the first episode in which a character dies on the show. *''Chopin's Funeral March'' is frequently played when Fanboy and Chum Chum bury Scampers. When Fanboy dances (Scampers is back), you can hear organ music in the tune. *When Scampers burst into a room, subtitles say 'HERE'S SCAMPERS!" This is a parody of The Shining. Continuity *There is a possible cameo of Precious in this episode, as he is seen as a pig with wings. Goofs *While Yo is begging at her knees to get Fanboy to help her, Fanboy's mouth turns into a 2-dimensional frown. When the camera zooms in on Fanboy, he has his regular mouth back. *The second time Scampers was buried, the arms and legs on his case disappeared. *The last time Scampers came alive again he was not buried. *In this episode, Scampers comes alive, but he is seen in his case in "Saving Private Chum Chum". However Yo could have easily bought another Yamagutchi. *During several of the bedroom scenes, the mattresses of the beds are the same color as the beds' blankets. Allusions *'Tamagotchi' - Yo's Yamaguchi Digital Pet Toys are the parody of Tamagotchi. *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope' - Yo said to Fanboy, "Fanboy, You're my last hope.", Just like Princess Leia as to Obi Wan Kenobi, "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, You're my only hope." *'Title' - The title is a spoof on "Pet Semetery". *'The Shining' - Scampers makes a reference to the film The Shining ''when he bursts through the closet door saying, "Here's Scampers!" a reference to the famous line, "Here's Johnny!" *'Finding Nemo''' - Scampers saying, "Here's Scampers!" A reference to Bruce The Shark, when he said "Here's Brucey!" *'The Ring' - The scene where Scampers climbs out of the TV may have been a minor reference to the 2002 Horror film, plus the TV turns on by itself prior to the event. *'Wii U' - When the boys are playing video games at night, the controllers they are using look similar to those of the system by Nintendo, though this episode premiered before the release of that console. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Harmounian *Dee Bradley Baker as Scampers Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Yo Category:Chum Chum Category:Oz